


Boys and Girls of Every Age

by Kylux_TRASH



Series: Original Huxloween Stories [16]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Children, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Children, Enemies to Friends, Fluff, Funny, Ghosts, Halloween, Hux is Nice, Huxloween, Jedistormpilot/stormpilot if you squint, Kylo Ren is Nice, Light Angst, M/M, Strangers to Friends, Talking To Dead People, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trick or Treating, soft!kylux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 08:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9064750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kylux_TRASH/pseuds/Kylux_TRASH
Summary: Imagine your OTP as ghosts, haunting children on Halloween to get their candy. (X)  Huxloween Day Twenty-Nine: Trick or Treat





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is so fluffy and sweet that it hurt to write it! Haha! <33

The children run up to the house and eagerly ring the doorbell, waiting for an adult to come out and fill their pillow cases with candy. 

Instead the door creaked open slightly ajar. Revealing a completely dark home. 

The three children all look at each other before the youngest of the three sighs. 

"Come on guys let's go inside!" 

The oldest one shakes their head, "No.. we shouldn't my mommy says you should never go inside someone's house unless you know them!" 

The other one just nods his head, "Poe is right, I don't think we should go in there!" 

Rey grunts, "You're just saying that because you like Poe!" 

Finn furrows his eyebrows together and stomps his foot.  

"Do not!" 

Finn doesn't see the slight pang of hurt on Poe's face.

"Do to!" 

"I do not!" 

"You do to!"

"Guys, can't we just cut it out?! Okay! We'll just.. we'll all go in. There's uhhh... there's safety in numbers." 

Poe takes a deep breath and holds out his hand for Finn to take. 

Finn loops his right hand around Poe's warm one and puts on a brave face. 

Rey opens the door completely, leading the group into the darkness. 

"Trick or treat." Her voice, barely a whisper, echoes in the dark halls of this house. 

The children can't see much because there's no light on whatsoever. 

Rey gulps, but keeps moving. She wants her candy. 

With a CRASH! The front door slams shut. 

All three children scream. Turning around, they try to scramble to the front door to leave but they all bump into something. 

Or someone rather. 

The figure snaps his fingers and suddenly the room is lit with hundreds of candles. 

Now with the lights on the children could see the house. It was a nicer house, it would've been beautiful if not for the dust and decay that lay over everything. 

Unfortunately now with the light on they could clearly see the figure standing in front of them. 

He was tall, much taller than they were! Even with their heights combined he'd still tower over them. He was sickly pale and his hair was a mess. He had large brown eyes that were watching the children like hawks. His smile was... off putting to say the least. He was wearing clothes that once, probably looked royal and grand, but now were no more than rags. 

What was probably most peculiar about this man was the gash that ran across his face. 

Rey tried not to stare at it too much. Daddy says that staring at people is rude. 

"Well, Hello children." The man bends down so that he's eye level with them and Finn and Poe shriek, cowering behind Rey. 

Rey however holds out her pillow case and with a smile on her face sings, "Trick or treat!" 

The man makes a face before looking inside of Rey's bag. With a snarl he quickly snatches it out of her hands. 

"Hey!" She objects with a pout on her face. He pats her on the head and steps over them. 

"Armitage! The sweet's are here!" 

Suddenly a second man appears right next to the man. 

Armitage looks like he's in slightly better shape than the first man, but not by much. Rey can't see his face too well, but he's pale. Even paler than the other man! He has bright red hair that stands out in the grey, dull, and lifeless room. 

Poe and Finn grab Rey to try to leave but she stomps her foot. 

"No! They took my candy!" 

The two men stop going through the bag and turn to face her. 

Armitage gives her the nastiest scowl but she narrows her eyes at him. 

The two stand off in a silent staring contest before Armitage scowls deeper and rolls his eyes. 

"Shoo! Go! Run along now!" 

Rey folds her arms and scowls, "I'm not leaving until I get my candy back! Daddy says it's not right to steal." 

Finn and Poe give her a look, and the two men start laughing. 

"Did you hear that Ben?" Armitage asks making his way over to her. He bends down so that he can look her in the eye, "Her daddy says that stealing is baaaaddddd!" He holds out the bag just over her head and Rey tried to grab it, but she's too short. 

Ben laughs at the sight. Rey jumps higher and then falls flat on her bum. 

Armitage and Ben laugh even harder, thinking that this is the funniest thing. 

Rey's eyes begin to water and she looks as if she's going to cry. 

Finn grits his teeth and steps up to defend Rey. 

"Leave her alone!" 

Poe looks at Finn and mimics his body movements, "Yea you leave her alone!" 

Ben and Armitage ignore the children and begin digging into Rey's bag even more. 

Finn stomps his foot, causing both men to consider the child with nothing more than a curious glance. 

"I said LEAVE! HER! ALONE!" He snarls at them. 

The two men look at Finn, then back at the bag. 

Armitage sighs guiltily and hands the bag back to Ben, jerking his head in their general direction. 

Ben tosses the bag and it lands in Rey's lap. 

He walks over to Armitage and gives him a sort of sideways hug. Holding him, and pulling him closer. 

"We're sorry. We just wanted some candy." Ben says sadly. 

The three children move closer to them. 

"Why can't you just go buy some? You're adults!" Rey points out. 

Ben and Armitage chuckle lightly. 

"Well, we can't exactly  _leave_." Armitage responds. 

"Why not?" Poe asks. 

Armitage scoffs, "We're dead!"

Finn's face lights up, "Like ghosts?! Like the one at Disneyland?!" 

Armitage and Ben make a confused face and shake their heads. 

"I'm afraid I don't know what a Disneyland is, my apologies." Ben says sincerely. 

Before Finn could explain what Disney was Rey cleared her throat and motioned for Poe and Finn to move slightly away from the man and closer to her. 

The two moved closer to her. They started talking while Armitage and Ben watched them with a comedically curious look. 

Finally the group broke apart and Rey gave the men a huge grin. 

"We are willing to share our candy with you!" 

Ben smiles brightly, but Armitage makes a face, "And what do you want in return?" 

Rey looks confused, "What? Nothing." 

"Nothing?" Armitage asks, his face written clearly with confusion. 

Rey smiles at him, "Nothing but for you to enjoy this candy." 

Armitage smiles widely and Ben grabs his hand. The two make their way over to the children. Ben sits on the floor and Armitage in his lap. 

The children soon join them and before they all knew it they were eating candies, exchanging stories about Halloween, and Ben and Armitage even told them a scary story. 

Sooner then everyone would've liked, it was time for the children to leave. They had to get home before nine, or else they were going to be in big trouble. 

"Can we come visit you tomorrow after school?" Finn asked, his eyes wide and hopeful. 

"Yea can we?" Rey asked as well. 

Armitage and Ben exchanged a sad look together and they both shook their heads. 

"I'm afraid not, little ones." Armitage bent down and smiled softly at the three of them, "But you guys can come visit us next Hallow's Eve if you'd like!"

All three children smiled brightly, "Okay!"

Armitage and Ben bent down to hug all three of them and then walked them to the front door. They waved them off and the children ran happily to their homes.

 

The children do return the following year, and the year after that, and the year after that, and the year after that. And when they're too old to go trick or treating, they send their kids to meet Armitage and Ben, making sure that their friends are never alone. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is so fluff and a little too ooc.. lol. 
> 
> Also I feel the need to say this but DON'T walk into people's homes! Especially dark and creepy ones! And ESPECIALLY ON HALLOWEEN FUCKING NIGHT!!! Because I can tell you with a 100% certainty that you're not going to find the ghost of Kyle fucking Ron and General Bitch. 
> 
> Haha, anyway, I hope that you liked this fic! It's probably one of my favorite ones that I've written for Huxloween.


End file.
